


Très Inconscient

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Miraculous Ladybug [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad French, Crack, Français | French, God - Freeform, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, This is short because I wanted to work on my French, Translation, and yes, i am tagging in english, sometimes they have a braincell, this time they don't
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: « Marinette est Mayura! »« Quoi ?! » Ladybug a hurlé. « Non! »
Series: Miraculous Ladybug [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581049
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Très Inconscient

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Very Oblivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961966) by [Fiddlerinthewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods). 



> (There is an English translation of the fanfiction.) Il y avait une traduction anglaise du fanfiction, aussi.  
> Français n’est pas ma langue maternelle.  
> J’aimerais les critiques sur mon français, s’il vous plaît! Merci!  
> Je suis désolée pour mon français.
> 
> C’est fanfiction inspirait de:  
> https://goblin-alchemist.tumblr.com/post/189704365387/chat-noir-hmm-if-chlo%C3%A9-forced-all-miraculous
> 
> Je ne possède pas Miraculous: les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Il a débuté quand Ladybug et Chat Noir se sont assis sur les toits à Paris. Chat Noir a dit une question facile à Ladybug :

« Dupuis Chloé a forcé tous les propriétaires du Miraculous se révèlent, et nous avons sauté dans la Seine, où avait Marinette? Je sais qu’elle est Multimouse. »

Ladybug a pâli avant rire. « C’est étrange…! Je… crois qu’Adrien n’avait pas là, aussi! » Elle a expédié, espérer que Chat Noir est devenu distrait et a oublié sur Marinette. « Il avait Aspik, avec le Miraculous du Serpent, avant Viperion… »

« Avait-il? »

« Oui. »

« Bizarre… »

Le silence s’est rempli le ciel tout en les deux personnages ont pensé. Soudainement, Chat Noir a sauté à ses pieds.

« Marinette est Mayura! »

« Quoi ?! » Ladybug a hurlé. « Non! »

Elle a mis en pause. « Pourquoi penses-tu ça? »

« C’est facile! » Chat Noir a expliqué. « Elle n’avait pas là avec Chloé _parce qu’_ elle avait Mayura! Elle travaille avec Papillon! Je dois la lutte contre… »

« Marinette _n’est pas_ Mayura. »

« Pourquoi pas? Elle n’avait pas là. Elle est intelligente, _très_ intelligente, et créative! Mais, elle est gentille… Mais! Elle pouvait nous leurre! »

« Penses-tu Marinette est intelligente, créative, et gentille? »

« Oui. »

Ladybug a grogné. « Bien sûr… elle est ta _princesse… »_

« Hein? »

« Ce n’est rein. »

« Okay? »

Chat Noir a repris. « Si Marinette _est_ Mayura, nous l’appréhenderons? »

« Marinette _n’est pas_ Mayura, Chat Noir. » Ladybug a soupiré. « Elle n’avait pas là parce qu’elle avait avec ses parents leur boulangerie. J’ai la vue plus tôt. »

« Tu as la vue…? » Chat Noir a répété lentement. « Vraiment? »

« Oui. » Ladybug a assuré. « _En plus,_ elle ne parle pas avec Adrien. Alors, elle n’est pas Mayura. »

_Quoi? Marinette parle avec moi, très bien._

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que ça fait si elle ne parle pas avec Adrien. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça fait si…? » Ladybug a crié. « Elle a besoin de parle avec Adrien _parce qu’il est_ Papillon! »

Cligne des yeux, Chat Noir a ri. « Non, il n’est pas. »

« Oui, il est. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Parce que… » Chat Noir a pensé. « Il n’a pas le temps libre…? Donc, il n’est pas Papillon. C’est dur fait un Akuma aux séances de photos… Les caméras sont partout! »

Ladybug a médité. « C’est vrai… Mais, où avait-il? »

« Tu peux parler avec lui. » Chat Noir a haussé les épaules. « Tu le demandes? »

_Ensuite, je peux penser qu’un alibi!_

« Peut-être… »

Ladybug a vu à son horloge. « Oh non! Je suis en retard! »

« Pour…? »

« Non, mon chaton. C’est pour mon identité cachée. »

« Oh… »

Ladybug s’est levée. « Au revoir, mon minou. » Elle a saisi son yo-yo. « À plus tard! »

« Bonne nuit, milady. » Chat Noir a baissé.

Une fois que le yo-yo de Ladybug a disparu dans la nuit, Chat Noir a saisi son témoin. Il a sauté par-dessus à travers à Paris, en cours sa patrouille.

* * *

« Tikki? Est-Adrien Papillon? » Marinette s’est assise sur son lit; Manon est partie une quelques minutes avant.

Tikki, qui a connu qu’Adrien avait Chat Noir, a pensé. « Je ne sais pas, Marinette. Vas-tu demander lui demain? »

Marinette a hoché la tête. « Oui. Donc, je vais savoir. »

« Bonne chance, Marinette! »

« Merci, Tikki. » Elle a bâillé. « Chat est bien sur la patrouille, oui? »

« Dormis. » Tikki a poussé. « Chat Noir est bien. Tu as besoin de dormis. »

Bâille, Marinette a été d’accord. « Okay, Tikki. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Marinette! » Tikki a mis sur l’oreiller de Marinette comme elle a étendu la lumière.

* * *

Adrien a regardé à Plagg alors que le Kwami a mangé son camembert. Le matin, et avant qu’il a mangé le petit-déjeuner.

« Plagg, qu’est-ce que tu en penses? Est-Marinette Mayura? »

Soupire, Plagg a regardé à Adrien. « Bon, Ladybug a dit Marinette n’est pas… »

« Oui. Et maintenant, elle pense que _je suis_ Papillon! » Adrien a ri. « Vraiment? Comment peux-je être Papillon? »

« C’été drôle si tu serais. » Plagg a pensé. « Chat Noir et Papillon sont la personne même? Très drôle. »

« Pour toi, peut-être. Mais maintenant j’ai besoin de pense un alibi pour Ladybug. » Adrien a soupiré. « Oh, milady… »

« Berk. » Plagg a marmonné avec dégoût. Il a mangé un autre morceau de camembert. « Camembert, tu es le chose seulement que comprend moi. »

Adrien a penché le sourcil à les facéties du Kwami.

« Allons-y, Plagg. »

Saisit son sac à dos, Adrien est parti sa chambre—s’est dirigé au collège.

* * *

Chat Noir a raison : Adrien n’avait pas Papillon.

Il étudiait quand il a piqué de Chloé.

Ou, tellement il a pensé.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère vous avez apprécié!
> 
> Et merci pour lisez ma historie avec mon français horrible.


End file.
